Ron vs Draco
by Maromeh
Summary: TERMINADO. Draco ocasiona que castiguen a Harry, Ron y Hermione, lo que ellos no saben es que eso solo es el comienzo de sus problemas...un castigo, un beso, una amistad destruida, una transformación y más. Ron/Hermione
1. El castigo y los deberes

**Ron vs. Draco**

Capitulo 1: El castigo y los deberes.

Una tarde de noviembre estaba ahí, sentada bajo un enorme árbol, leyendo acerca de Runas Antiguas, una de sus materias preferidas. Pero algo la distrajo, no supo porqué pero de un momento a otro estaba pensando en aquel joven pelirrojo, alto y guapo, talvez porqué el odiaba las Runas Antiguas. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, apareció: Ron Weasley, el chico que la hacía suspirar cada día y le quitaba el sueño cada noche. Iba acompañado de alguien, éste otro era su mejor amigo, de hecho, el de ambos: Harry Potter, para mucho "El niño que vivió".

- Hola, Hermione ¿porqué estas aquí tan sola? - pregunto Ron - y en domingo.

- Leo.

- Pero Hermione, es do-min-go.

- ¿Y-que-me-im-por-ta?

- Por favor, no peleen - intervino Harry, al ver que Ron abría la boca para protestar.

- ¿Y qué…?

- Runas Antiguas.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué?

- Saber lo que te iba a preguntar¿cómo lo hiciste?

- Bueno, es porque - rió un poco - eres patéticamente predecible.

Ron se puso una mano en el corazón e hizo una cara de ofendido y dolor y después agregó:

- ¿Ah, si? pues tú eres una sabelotodo.

Harry no dijo nada, pero puso los ojos en blanco y, por la expresión de su cara, Ron y Hermione notaron que pensó: "Estos dos no cambian". Lo cual los hizo reír a carcajadas.

Pero alguien, del otro lado del patio, no reía ni estaba feliz al igual que ellos. Un muchacho de la misma edad que ellos, era alto, rubio, de rasgos afilados y unos profundos ojos grises. No estaba muy convencido del porqué, pero se sentía furioso al ver a aquel trío tan feliz, sobre todo a Ron y a Hermione.

-¡Miren quién esta aquí! El cararajada Potter, la sangresucia Granger y el pobretón Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- dijo Harry levantándose y blandiendo su varita, acto que Ron imitó.

- Tranquilos, sólo vine a saludar - dijo arrastrando las palabras, como ya era costumbre.

- Pues no necesitamos que nos saludes, ahora vete - dijo Hermione cerrando el libro.

- ¡Tú cállate y sigue con tu lectura, sangresucia! - dijo soltando una cruel risa.

- ¡Expelliarmus! - cómo era de esperarse, Ron no soporto que Malfoy se dirigiera de esa manera a Hermione y sin más, lo atacó. Cuándo el rayo de luz roja llegó a Malfoy, salió volando al punto de caer dentro del lago - ¡Jamás! Oye bien ¡Jamás vueltas a llamarla así o lo lamentaras!

- ¿Ah, si¿Qué me harás? - dijo Malfoy nadando hacia la orilla, Ron levantó su varita y abrió la boca para lanzarle a Malfoy un hechizo pero…

- ¡Ron!

- Hermione, no permitiré que te vuelva a faltar al respeto - dijo, sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy que ya salía del lago.

- No, no lo hagas… no vale la pena.

Ron asintió, aunque en su cara se notaban las ganas que tenía de echarle un maleficio a Malfoy.

- Tienes razón Hermione, no la vale, pero eso no me importa - el que había hablado era Harry y antes de que Hermione, Ron no se veía muy dispuesto a detener algún ataque hacia Malfoy, lo detuviera Harry gritó - ¡Levicorpus! - Malfoy, que apenas estaba tratando de ponerse en pie, fue jalado por una fuerza invisible por el tobillo y quedó de cabeza haciendo que la túnica le tapara la cara.

- ¡Potter, Weasley, Granger! - en ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall que parecía haber visto la última escena de la pelea- Vengan conmigo.

- Pero profesora… - comenzó a decir Hermione – ellos sólo me estaban defendiendo de Malfoy, que vino a molestar.

- Entonces Malfoy también vendrá ¡Baje a Malfoy, Potter!

Harry dejó caer a Malfoy, sin mucho cuidado, lo que ocasionó que Malfoy soltara un gemido de dolor, lo cual hizo que Harry y Ron se sintieran complacidos… un poco.

Entraron en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall el cual ya conocían, por la misma razón que ahora, una pelea.

- ¿Por qué? - fue lo primero que dijo la profesora.

- Él- señaló a Malfoy con la cabeza- llamó a Hermione… sangresucia y pues no nos íbamos a quedar como si nada.

- ¡Silencio, Potter!

- Ella preguntó porque - murmuro Ron.

- Tengo buen oído, Weasley - dijo clavando la mirada en Ron - Bien, el castigo que tomarán será limpiar la biblioteca, y quiero un trabajo bien hecho.

- Eh, cuando dice la biblioteca se refiere a…

- Estanterías, libros, lámparas, mesas, TODO.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso? - Malfoy tenía cara de total fastidio y aburrimiento.

- Éste sábado, empezarán después del desayuno y, obviamente, no irán a Hogsmeade.

- Pero, profesora ¡yo no puedo ese día!

- Malfoy - comenzó la profesora con impaciencia - no me importa si tiene alguna cita, usted ahora tiene un castigo por faltar el respeto a su compañera - Malfoy solo puso cara de fastidio - Sean puntuales, ahora vuelvan a sus clases.

Salieron del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, Ron y Harry tenían libre esa hora así que fueron a entrenar un poco de quidditch, Hermione fue a Runas Antiguas y Malfoy a Encantamientos.

- ¡Genial! Un sábado entero limpiando libros con Malfoy - se quejaba Ron.

- ¡Esto es fantástico! Además del castigo con Malfoy tenemos más deberes que Percy en todos sus años aquí.

- No seas exagerado, Ron. Sólo son 2 pergaminos de Pociones, estudiar para la prueba de Transformaciones, investigar el encantamiento 'Estimulus' para Encantamientos y redactar lo de HM (Historia de la Magia).

Ron se le quedó viendo a Hermione con una mirada que decía¿Y eso te parece poco?, lo que al parecer Hermione entendió

- Está bien, no es poco pero si exageraste: tenemos más deberes que Percy en todos sus años aquí - dijo imitando la voz de Ron. Harry se echo una carcajada pero cesó al ver la mirada de Ron.

- Eh, mejor nos ponemos a hacerlos y ya - dijo tomando una enciclopedia titulada "Los encantamientos y sus usos".

- Si, eso - Hermione abrió un enorme libro de HM.

Ron sólo lanzó un bufido y se dejo caer en una silla para ponerse a escribir lo de Pociones.

A la 1:30 de la madrugada los tres seguían escribiendo silenciosamente, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por Harry.

- Creo - lanzo un gran bostezo - que me iré a dormir y mañana terminare esto. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - dijo Ron desperezándose - yo iré en un rato más.

- Bien.

- Buenas noches - dijo Hermione mientras se estiraba, haciendo que la blusa blanca del uniforme se le levantara un poco dejando ver una parte de su estomago. Lo cual, Ron no pudo evitar ver.

Harry subió las escaleras, pero antes de entrar al dormitorio de los chicos se les quedó viendo a sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en todo lo que sentían el uno al otro, pero no eran capaces de aceptarlo.

- Hermione.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me puedes ayudar?

- Mmm… ¿en qué?

- Es que no encuentro nada sobre el encantamiento 'Estimulus' - Hermione suspiró.

- Está bien, préstame eso - Ron sonrió y le dio el pergamino que solo decia: Encantamiento 'Estimulus'.

- ¡Gracias, Hermione! Eres genial.

- Gracias, aunque ya lo sabia - dijo "modestamente".

Ron se levanto y se acostó en un sillón. Después de 10 minutos de ver el fuego se quedó dormido, y 10 minutos después Hermione se levantó se acerco al sillón y dijo:

- Ya está, Ron - pero claro ésta que no recibió respuesta alguna. Se acercó un poco más al sillón y vio como Ron dormía placidamente. "Que lindo es cuando duerme" pensó con una sonrisa dibujándosele en el rostro.

- Ron.

- Mmm… - fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

- Despierta, ven, te ayudo a ir al dormitorio.

- Mmno.

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Shh!

Hermione soltó un bufido, pero tuvo una idea. Se arremangó la manga de la blusa y le dio un pellizco, usando las uñas, en la mejilla.

- ¡¡AAHH¿Qué te sucede? - Ron se sobaba la mejilla donde Hermione lo había pellizcado.

- Pues no me hacías caso. Buenas noches.

Ron se incorporó y lentamente fue a ver el pergamino de Encantamientos, estaba listo, después se fue a la cama.

Hola:) bueno este es mi primer fic nn...espero que les guste y please dejen reviews!

Agradecimientos especiales a Andy porque me explicó como subir los

fics...thanks nena! x)

cuidence:) wahahahaha :P


	2. ¿Amistoso?

Capítulo 2¿Amistoso? 

- Buenos días - Ron acababa de bajar a la sala común donde estaban Harry y Hermione, los demás estaban abajo, desayunando; ya eran más de las 8:00 a.m.- ¿Por qué no están desayunando?

- Nos acabamos de despertar - dijo Hermione bostezando. Traía una pijama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ("Tal vez por eso Harry ésta evitando mirarla"- pensó Ron) era una pequeña bata de seda, le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, tenía unos tirantes muy delgados y un escote un poco pronunciado, lo complementaba con unas zapatillas de algodón.

- Ah… - dijo Ron un poco ensimismado con la pijama de Hermione, o tal vez no tanto por la pijama.

- ¿Ron? - Ron salió de su ensimismamiento y aparto la mirada de Hermione - ¿Bajamos?

- Yo no, tengo que terminar los deberes.

- Yo igual, pero pensé que tal vez querrías desayunar antes de terminarlos - Ron solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el escritorio de la esquina - ¿Vas a bajar, Hermione?

- No.

- Pero tú ya terminaste los deberes¿o no? - preguntó Ron.

- Si, pero no tengo mucha hambre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Y qué tenemos hoy? - preguntó Ron después de una hora de estar haciendo deberes.

- 2 horas de Pociones, HM y Transformaciones con los Sly y Encantamientos con los Raven.

- ¡Qué bien! - dijo irónicamente Ron - y mañana todo el día con Malfoy.

- Vaya, tienes razón - Harry lanzó un bufido.

- Bueno, no podemos hacer nada. Me iré a bañar - Hermione se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y subió al dormitorio de las chicas.

-No sabía que a Hermione le gustara ese tipo de ropa -dijo Ron siguiéndola con la mirada.

- Yo si - dijo Harry bajando la cabeza - Ginny me contó, pero pensé que estaba bromeando.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Que buena hora de venir a desayunar - Ginny se levantó de la mesa y le dio a Harry un dulce beso en los labios.

- ¡Por favor! Dejen eso para cuando estén solos - Ron detestaba que hicieran frente a él actos mas "fuertes" que tomarse de las manos.

- ¡Dejalos, Ron! Son novios, pueden hacer lo que quieran, estén solos o no - nadie sabía porque pero a Hermione le molestaba que Ron no los dejara llevar un noviazgo normal.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Que… aarrggg… nada! - se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Ron quedo atónito y luego preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasa? - pero nadie supo que contestarle.

Seguía corriendo sin tener claro a dónde iba, sentía como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, cuando ya no podía seguir, se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar en el pasto. No le importaba que la vieran, aunque era casi imposible porque se había alejado demasiado, ese lugar estaba casi desértico.

- ¿Cómo puedes gustarme ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger ¿Sólo conseguiste una S?

- ¡Lárgate, Malfoy!

- Eso no es muy amistoso.

-No tienes derecho de decirme que no soy amistosa, porque tú eres la persona menos amistosa que conozco, ahora ¡largo, largo, largo!

- Oh, por favor - se sentó junto a ella, pero Hermione no le prestó atención - cuéntame que te pasa…

- Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué? - la respuesta era obvia así que Hermione no le contestó - Vamos, no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero ayudar.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Claro ¿por? - ahora la respuesta también era obvia pero Hermione si le contestó.

- ¿Por qué te estas comportando así?

- ¿No puedo hacerlo?

- Pues no, siendo tú, no puedes.

Malfoy puso cara de ofendido, aunque fue realmente gracioso y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, pero cuando se dio cuenta borro la sonrisa y se volteó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero saber que te pasa, Hermione, para ayudarte.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿No es así como te llamas?- dijo Malfoy divertido.

- Mmm - lo fulminó con la mirada - no te creo, ni confió en ti. Ahora vete.

- Bien - dijo regresando a su tono de voz frío - pero perderás Pociones.

- Entonces también me voy, pero no te acompañare. Adiós.

- Jamás dije que me acompañaras - Hermione ni se inmutó con ese comentario, de hecho, ni siquiera le prestó atención a Malfoy, sólo siguió andando - ¡Nos vemos en la mazmorra! - gritó Malfoy cuando ya los separaban algunos metros.

- ¡Hermione¿Dónde estabas? - Ron se veía claramente preocupado.

- ¡Shh! Ya empezó la clase - enseguida entró Malfoy y se le quedo viendo a Hermione, aunque ella ni siquiera lo notó, en cambio Ron y Harry notaron algo sospechoso en su mirada.

- Llega tarde, Malfoy - dijo el profesor Snape.

- Lo siento, profesor. Tuve un asunto urgente.

- 2 puntos menos para Slythetin - fue lo único que dijo antes de que se volviera a abrir la puerta de la mazmorra. Por ella entró un agitado Neville.

- Llega tarde, Longbottom.

- Perdóneme, profesor Snape. Lo que sucedió fue que tuve que ir a la enfermería porque…

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, siéntese.

Después de eso la clase fue normal, hicieron una poción complicada y le quitaron muchos puntos a Gryffindor. Después tuvieron HM y Transformaciones, seguido por el receso. Así que el trío fue a las cocinas a comer algo.

- ¡Harry Potter, señor! - chilló Dobby al verlos entrar.

- ¡Hola, Dobby! - dijo mientras el elfo hacía una reverencia - te eh dicho que no es necesario que hagas eso.

- Gracias, Harry Potter.

- ¿Podrías traernos algunos bocadillos? - Ron tenía una mano en el estomago.

- Pero – Hermione se hincó al lado de Dobby - claro, les daremos algo a cambio.

- No es necesario - chilló un elfo - nos gusta servirles, señorita.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos les pusieron enfrente una gran charola con bocadillos.

- Eh… Hermione.

- ¿Si? - dijo mientras tomaba un pastelillo.

- ¿Por qué… por qué saliste corriendo en el desayuno? – Pero no contestó - ¿Hermione?

- ¡Porque me molesta que quieras controlar la relación de Ginny y Harry!- Hermione gritó tan fuerte que un elfo resbaló y rompió una docena de platos - ¡Oh, lo siento!

- Pero ¿por qué te molesta? - Ron seguía intrigado.

- Porque… ¡porque si fuera mi relación me molestaría!

- ¡Pero no es tu relación y ellos no me dicen nada!

- ¡Si! pero me pongo en sus zapatos, además Ginny siempre se queja conmigo. Es más ¡Harry! - Hermione hizo que el pelinegro se asustara, estaba muy entretenido comiendo sus bocadillos.

- Mande.

- Dime la verdad - Harry asintió - ¿Te molesta qué Ron no los deje tener un noviazgo tranquilo a ti y a Ginny?

Harry vaciló un momento y luego dijo:

- Pues sinceramente, si, un poco.

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo habías dicho? - Ron se dirigió a Harry.

- Por tu genio - Ron puso cara de no entender y Harry prosiguió - porque muchas veces te enojas si te reclamamos algo, por eso no te decimos nada, pero imagínate que yo no te dejara tener una relación normal con tu novia - Ron bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

- ¡¿Lo ves?!

- Está bien, lo siento. Mejor vamonos que ya va a empezar Encantamientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Gracias, Ron¡Perdimos 5 puntos por tú culpa!

- Estaba distraído.

- ¡Pues no debiste de estarlo!

- ¿Por qué estas enojada?

- ¡Porque eres un idiota!

- ¿Qué? Hermione, en serio, no puedes decir eso cómo excusa para poder estar enojada conmigo.

- ¡No es excusa!

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… sigo enojada porque no dejas a Ginny y a Harry tener una relación tranquila.

- Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso.

- ¡Pues no!

- Por favor, Hermione, tranquilízate. Vamos a cenar ¿sale?

- No tengo hambre, vayan ustedes - se sentó en un sillón de la sala común, Crookshanks saltó a su regazo y ella empezó a rascarle detrás de las orejas.

- Está bien, pero tranquilízate ¿si?

- Sale, no te preocupes.

Salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Hermione dejó a Crookshanks a un lado, se paró, tomó un cojín y le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Después ella también salio por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dirigió al patio.

Llevaba unos 15 minutos caminando a las orillas del lago cuando algo la detuvo.

- Hola, Granger.

- ¿Malfoy? - no tuvo que voltear para reconocer la aquella voz, aquella voz fría u cruel - ¿Qué quieres?

- Pues, intentaré que esta vez si me digas que es lo que te pasa.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

- ¿Qué por qué soy así contigo¡Merlín! Hasta la pregunta es necia ¿Quién es el siempre me insulta y me molesta¿Quién es el más grande idiota de todo el mundo?

- Pues, pensé que Weasley - dijo riendo.

-¡TU¡Eres el ser mas repugnante que eh visto en toda mi vida y te odio¿Aún te preguntas porque soy así contigo?

- Bueno - dijo cabizbajo - solo quería ver si podía ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué? - el tonó de voz de Hermione pasó del enojo a la curiosidad y de la curiosidad a la extrañeza - ¿Por qué eres tan…tan amigable?

-Pues… no lo sé, de repente me dio por ayudar.

- ¿Ayudar… me?

- Si, a las personas inferiores a mí.

- ¡Lo sabía¡Sigues siendo un…un…- "Yo no uso ese vocabulario… solo cambiaré la palabra" - un idiota! - empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

- ¡Hermione, espera!

- ¡Cállate¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre, soy Granger para ti, o mejor aún, NO ME HABLES! - siguió caminando con la frente en alto y maldiciendo a Malfoy, aunque logró lo que quería, ya no pensaba en Ron y lo tonto que era, sólo quería estrangular a Malfoy.

* * *

Hola!!...aaahh creo que podré subir el fiic xD...no habia podido subirlo ¬¬...en fin, que bueno que les guste el fic, ya lo tengo terminadooo, solo que lo quiero poner de a poquito nn hehehe en fin...gracias por sus reviews! y please sigan dejando reviwes!

Cuidence! (:

./ BlueBerry •


	3. El castigo

Capitulo 3: El castigo 

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! - saludó Hermione, animadamente. Ya estaba vestida, se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y a Harry.

- Eh… Hermione.

- No te preocupes, Ron - dijo acercándose a él, despeinándolo y sonriéndole - no pasa nada ¡rápido! Vamos a desayunar, que muero de hambre.

- Que susceptible es - le murmuró Ron a Harry, éste asintió.

- Hoy es nuestro gran día con Malfoy - decía sarcásticamente Harry.

- Ni me lo menciones - Hermione soltó un bufido.

- ¿Te hizo algo? - preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No, nada, tranquilo.

Entraron al Gran Comedor. Hermione fue la que más comió, ya que ella no había cenado la noche anterior. Después del desayuno, todos los alumnos desde tercero hasta séptimo se fueron a Hogsmeade, en cambio Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde se encontraron a Malfoy.

- Minerva me dijo de su castigo. Se hará por grupos, Granger y Malfoy limpiarán la parte izquierda y Potter y Weasley la derecha ¡A trabajar!

- Pero, señora Prince…

- ¡Silencio, Granger! Empiezan ahora.

Hermione miró con desesperación a Ron y a Harry, pero sabía que ellos no podían hacer nada, así que se fue al lado izquierdo de la biblioteca a cumplir su castigo.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- Yo esta parte, tú aquella - dijo señalando diferentes estanterías - y se acabó - tomó una franela que estaba sobre una mesa.

- ¿Por qué tan furiosa, Granger?

- Por tener que estar contigo.

- ¿Soy tan malo?

- Eres malísimo y un idiota, ahora cállate.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la biblioteca…

- Pobre Hermione, limpiando con Malfoy.

- Si¿la viste hace rato? Parecía que quería matarlo.

- Si.

- Sólo espero que sobreviva.

- Si, pero Malfoy, porque estaba furiosa.

- Hum… no, entonces no quiero que sobreviva.

Los dos rieron estrepitosamente, tan alto que Hermione y Malfoy pudieron oírlos.

- Parece que se divierten sin ti.

- Cállate, Malfoy. Si por nosotros fuera, no estaríamos aquí.

- Ah créeme, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. Tenía una cita.

- Bueno, pero adivina que… ¡no me importa!

- ¿Celosa?- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Uy, si¡Celosísima, fíjate! - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Tranquila, Granger - se acercó a ella.

- ¡Aléjate y sigue trabajando!

- No te voy a hacer nada.

- ¡Vete!

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Creo que… fue Hermione - dijo Harry.

-Voy a revisar - Ron aventó la franela con la que estaba limpiando y salio corriendo hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca.

- Ay Granger, Granger, Granger¿qué no te das cuenta?

- Creo que es lógico que no¿de qué me debería dar cuenta? - buscaba como hacer que se alejara.

- Me gustas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- De eso te deberías dar cuenta¿Qué¿No te gusto? - dijo seductoramente y acercándose aún más a Hermione.

- ¡NO!- pero no pudo decir más porque Malfoy la estaba besando. Hermione intentó apartarlo pero él la tomo de las muñecas, Hermione sentía los labios de Malfoy y cada segundo sentía más aberración.

- ¡Hermione! - Ron tenia un gran odio reflejado en los ojos, pero a la vez mucha tristeza y decepción.

- ¡Ron! - dijo Hermione cuando por fin pudo separarse de Malfoy. En cambio, Malfoy tenía una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro.

Ron había salido corriendo, pasó por enfrente de donde Harry limpiaba, lo cuál nuestro niño-que-vivió interpretó como una mala señal. Después pasó Hermione y con eso confirmó su presentimiento. Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo él también, pero vio a Malfoy parado muy campantemente y con la misma desagradable sonrisa que le mostró a Ron.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - gritó Harry, furioso.

-Nada, Potter. Adiós - y salió de la biblioteca con las manos en los bolsillos y aires de triunfo.

Harry se aguantó las ganas de pegarle una fuerte patada y salió corriendo a la sala común, cuando llego se encontró con una inconsolable Hermione.

- ¡Harry! - chilló, corrió hacia él, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

- ¿Qué paso, Hermione¿Y Ron?

- Es que… - intentó tranquilizarse un poco - estaba con Malfoy, yo intentaba limpiar pero él - empezó a llorar nuevamente - él… ¡él me beso, Harry!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Si, me dijo que yo le gustaba y me besó! Intente alejarme, pero me tomo de las muñecas y no pude hacer nada. Entonces… llegó Ron.

Harry quedó en shock, no tenía sentido lo que Hermione acababa de decir, entonces lo recordó, la desagradable sonrisa que tenía Malfoy antes de salir de la biblioteca y cómo miró a Hermione en la clase de Pociones ¡Era cierto!

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Ron, Harry!

- Espera aquí - salió corriendo al cuarto de chicos, cuando entró, abrió su baúl y saco el mapa del Merodeador, cerró el baúl y bajo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuándo llegó con Hermione, sacó su varita y pronunció:

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - en el mapa se fueron trazando unas líneas que formaban a Hogwarts y a su vez también fueron apareciendo pequeñas motitas con los nombres de todos los habitantes del colegio.

- ¡Ahí esta! - chilló Hermione, aún con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

Harry miró el punto que había señalado Hermione y se preguntó que tan mal se podía sentir Ron como para ir ahí.

- Tengo que ir - dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

- ¿Quieres qué…?

- No, tengo que hablar con él yo sola - dijo firmemente.

- Bien, toma - le entregó el mapa del Merodeador - por si huye de nuevo.

- Gracias - sonrió débilmente.

- Suerte con él.

- Si… pero - se detuvo frente al agujero de la Señora Gorda - ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué, Ron, salió así?

- Eso te lo tiene que explicar él. Ahora vete.

- Bien - y salió corriendo.

Iba corriendo, tratando de no llorar, pensando en por qué Ron había actuado así y cómo es que le podía gustar a Malfoy. Miraba el mapa cada tanto, pero la motita que decía 'Ronald Weasley' seguía en el mismo lugar.

Cuándo llegó, abrió la enorme puerta lentamente y se encontró con un Ron furioso, que golpeaba la pared con los puños.

- ¿Ron?

- ¡Largate! - se oyó, pero esa voz no era la de Ron, era la de Myrtle "La Llorona", Ron estaba en los baños del segundo piso.

- No te estoy hablando a ti.

- Ron esta muy dolido ¡Vete!

- ¡Cállate! - y entro al baño completamente - Hum… ¿Ron?

- Vete, Hermione- en su voz se notaba la más grande y profunda tristeza que Hermione hubiera oído jamás.

- Es que… quiero explicarte.

- Esta todo muy claro, tú y Malfoy están saliendo. Además…

- ¡No, no es cierto! - lo cortó - ¡Malfoy y yo no estamos saliendo!

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Eso no importa.

- Si importa - se volteó para verla a los ojos y vio que tenia el mapa del Merodeador en las manos - ¡Ah, el jodido mapa, claro¡Dámelo!

- No.

- ¡¡DAMELO!!

- ¡Qué no¡No te lo voy a dar! - pero Ron era más ágil que ella, por el quidditch, y se lo quitó.

- Yo se lo doy a Harry, no te preocupes. Adiós - se detuvo frente a la puerta, se volteo y dijo- Gracias, Myrtle. Y tú - señaló a Hermione con el dedo- ¡Aléjate de mi! - salió corriendo, llevando el mapa consigo.

- ¡Soy una estúpida! - gritó Hermione, se recargó en la fría pared y poco a poco se sentó en el suelo.

- Te dije que no entraras, hubieras evitado todo esto.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?

- Por favor - suplicó Hermione.

- No, yo si soy de fiar, no como otras. Ahora vete.

- "Genial, ya no se dónde esta Ron y si por casualidad me acercó a él, lo va a saber y se va a ir¡Maldito Malfoy!" - pensaba mientras se dirigía a la sala común.

- ¿Y bien? - Harry estaba ansioso. Hermione le contó lo que había pasado y, nuevamente, no pudo evitar llorar. Después, subió a su dormitorio y se paso allí el resto del día, sin comer, sin hablar, sólo lloraba.

* * *

Hola de nuevo:)

Que bueno que les ah gustado el fic nn y ¡por favor! si ahi algo que no les guste o un dato que no concuerde¡diganmelo! Yo acepto criticas constructivas :) asi que, solo diganlas nn

Muchos comentaron que Hermione se la había pasado gritando en el capitulo pasado, y la verdad es que sí, pero ya saben como es el temperamento de Hermione :P hahaha aunque si fue un poco ruda xD, pero después veran.

Mucha gente también me ah preguntado si este fic es un _Ron&Hermione_ o un _Draco&Hermione_, para alcarar, es un_ RON&HERMIONE._

En fin (: ojalá les guste este capitulo y ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

./ BlueBerry •


	4. Me quieres y yo a ti

Capitulo 4: Me quieres y yo a ti 

- Hola - dijo Hermione sonriendo falsamente cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Buenos días - dijeron Harry y Ginny.

- Ejem… Ron.

- Mmm…

- ¡Saluda!

- ¿A quién? - levantó la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo.

- A Hermione, tonto.

- ¿A quién? - repitió, pero esta vez como si le fueran a presentar a alguien.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Ginny a Harry.

- Se pelearon - dijo mirando a Hermione que se iba a sentar en el lugar que estaba al lado de Ron, pero el pelirrojo se movió y Hermione fue a darle la vuelta a la mesa, al lado de Ginny también había un lugar.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ron vio a Hermione… besando con Malfoy, el sábado.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, Hermione sería incapaz de besar a Malfoy - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Es que Malfoy la besó a ella, pero Ron no quiere escuchar a Hermione y piensa que ellos dos… ya sabes, cree que están saliendo.

- Oh… ya entiendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Ron vio como Hermione se besaba con Malfoy, y todo había empeorado, Hermione ya no sacaba buenas calificaciones, aunque se esforzaba demasiado no lograba subir, no comía, Ginny y Harry la obligaban a comer, aunque no lograban mucho y por ello, Hermione había bajado varios kilos de peso, eso sumado a todo el estrés que tenia por tratar de subir sus calificaciones había echo que la llevaran a la enfermería varias veces. Ron se preocupaba mucho por Hermione, aunque no lo demostraba frente a nadie, cada que la llevaban a la enfermería iba y le preguntaba a la señora Promfrey cómo se encontraba.

Una noche, Hermione regresaba a la sala común con los mismos ánimos que habia traido durante dos meses, sus amigos, o sea Harry y Ginny, estaban en el Gran Comedor, pero como ya era costumbre, no tenía hambre. Iba metida en sus pensamientos, parecía que su cerebro estuviese desconectado, sólo caminaba. Entonces oyó…

- ¡Shit! - volteó a ver a todas partes pero no vio a nadie y pensó que había sido un silbido del viento - ¡Shit! Hey… Hermione - susurró una voz.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? - se empezaba a asustar, a esas horas la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus salas comunes o en el Gran Comedor.

- Soy yo, Ron, ven.

- ¿Ron? - se extrañó mucho, Ron estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando ella salio de ahí - ¿Dónde estás?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Pero dónde estas? - insistió Hermione.

- Aquí no podemos - continuó Ron - nos vemos en el aula de Defensa en 10 minutos, ahí esta solo.

- Bien - Hermione sonrió ampliamente, el brillo volvió a sus ojos, aunque después se pregunto como Ron había llegado tan rápido hasta ahí. Se disponía a seguir su camino pero Ron la detuvo, de nuevo.

- Hermione – susurró - no le digas a nadie que nos vamos a ver ¿entendido?

- Entendido.

Diez minutos después, Hermione se encontraba dentro del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. De repente, oyó un ruido, se volteó y vio a Ron, su amigo, el muchacho que le quitaba el sueño, que la había ignorado los últimos dos meses, estaba ahí, viéndole a los ojos, a pesar de que estaba oscuro dentro del aula. Hermione murmuró algo, apuntando con su varita hacia unas lámparas, de su varita salió disparada una luz amarilla, tirandole a naranja y al llegar a las lámparas, éstas se encendieron.

- Ron - murmuró, muy sorprendida por qué el quisiera hablar con ella después de dos meses de "ser invisible".

- Hermione - Ron se acercó a ella - lo lamento, lamento haber sido tan imbécil y no querer hablar contigo durante tanto tiempo.

- Dos meses - murmuró Hermione, con la mirada perdida en el piso.

- Si, demasiado. Ya no aguantaba verte tan triste y mírate - la tomó de la mano, y le dio la vuelta sobre su propio eje - estás muy delgada.

- Si, es que, no me da mucha hambre ¿sabes?

- Bueno, mañana quiero que comas mucho ¿entendiste?

- Me pondré gorda - bromeó, ella.

- Mejor ballena que esqueleto ¿no? - sonrió.

- Te extrañé demasiado- lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, tanto que Ron soltó un gemido - lo siento - sonrió dulcemente.

- Tranquila… Hermione…

- Mande - lo miró a los ojos con el mismo brillo de siempre, ya no era la Hermione deprimida de los últimos meses, ahora era la Hermione sabelotodo y buena amiga de siempre.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también, por eso estuve así los últimos meses ¿crees que no quiero a uno de mis mejores amigos?

- No entiendes - le dio la espalda.

- ¿Ron¿Qué pasa? - empezaba a preocuparse.

- Es que… yo no te quiero como una simple amiga… yo…

- ¡Shh!- Hermione le puso un dedo sobre los labios- yo también te quiero - se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

holaaaa:D sisisisis que bueeeno que les gusta el fiiic nn wahaa!! les suboo el siguiente cap, ojalá les guste!!!! (: y me castigaron TT asi que no subire en vario tiempo TT

REVIEWS!!

./ BlueBerry


	5. Una sorprendente revelación

Capitulo 5: Una sorprendente revelación

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, se tocaba los labios, sentía algo extraño.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- pensaba - "Fue mi primer beso con el chico de mis sueños y siento como si ya lo hubiera besado antes" - estuvo dándole vueltas a eso durante casi una hora, pero al final se quedó profundamente dormida y, a pesar de esos extraños pensamientos, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! - Hermione venía muy sonriente y arreglada, tenía un moño rosa en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, que sostenía un mechón de cabello, también se había puesto brillo en los labios y un poco de sombra rosa, se veía muy linda.

- Buenos… ¿porqué tan contenta? - preguntó Ginny.

- Cosas de la vida - contestó ella - ¿vamos a desayunar?

- ¿Quieres ir? - preguntó Harry, suponiendo que sabría la respuesta la respuesta… se equivoco.

- ¡Claro! Muero de hambre.

Ginny y Harry se miraron extrañados ¿Después de dos meses, Hermione tenía hambre¿Moría de hambre? Y toda esa felicidad que irradiaba ¿de dónde había salido? Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Durante el camino, Hermione les platicó lo feliz que se sentía ese día y que se podría comer un hipogrifo, aunque después aceptó que eso sería asqueroso.

- ¡Buu! - Ron había salido de un rincón, mientras ellos caminaban por un pasillo.

- ¿Crees qué me asuste con eso? - preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja.

- Pues al parecer no - Ron puso cara de tristeza - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- Ir a Hogsmeade ¿qué mas? Es sábado - Hermione le sonrió.

- Haber, haber, haber ¡alto!

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginn?

- ¿Qué qué pasa? Ayer ustedes dos - señaló a Hermione y Ron - no se hablaban y hoy platican como si nada, después de ¡¡DOS MESES!!

- Los problemas se pueden arreglar ¿sabias?

- ¿A qué hora fue esto? - habló Harry.

- En la noche, cuando salí del Gran Comedor. Ron me habló y aclaramos todo - sonrió complacida.

- Pero… Ron estaba…

- Chicos, por favor - suplicó Ron - no importa cómo, si no que ya no estamos peleados.

- Eh… sí, pero…

- Nada - cortó Hermione.

- Vamos a comer ¿sale?

- ¡Claro! Ya les dije a estos dos que muero de hambre - siguieron caminando, ellos dos, pero Ginny y Harry se quedaron donde estaban - ¿Qué pasa¡Caminen!

- ¿Qué sucede? - le susurró Ginny a Harry - Ayer Ron no quería ver a Hermione ni en pintura y hoy… - los volteó a ver, estaban riéndose - ¡míralos!

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego hizo un movimiento con los hombros.

Cuándo terminaron de comer Ron les dijo que no tenía ganas de ir a Hogsmeade y que si alguno quería acompañarlo en el castillo, Hermione aceptó de inmediato y Harry y Ginny se fueron un poco preocupados.

- Herm…

- ¿Si? - volteó a verlo. Estaban sentados en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, abrasados, Ron volteaba a todos lados, como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí.

- Te quiero - sonrió.

- Yo también, Ronii - río por lo bajo, y después puso cara de extrañeza y murmuró- que raro…

- ¿Que raro, qué?

- Eh… es que, bueno tú odias que te digan Ronii, no importa quién.

- ¿En serio? - murmuró y por la cara que hizo Hermione agregó - Ah si, bueno es que ya no me fijo en esas pequeñeces.

Hermione puso cara de no comprender y después le creyó, talvez ya había madurado en ese aspecto.

- Tengo que hablar contigo - volteó a ver a todos lados, la sala estaba desértica.

- Dime.

- Aquí no - dijo en tono misterioso.

- Pero si no ahí nadie.

- ¡Aquí no! - repitió él.

- Bien ¿y dónde si?

- Eh… en la recamara. Sí, ahí esta bien.

Hermione levantó una ceja, volteó a ver la puerta del dormitorio, a Ron, la puerta, a Ron y sonrió.

- Bueno, confío en que no me harás nada.

Ron se levantó, le tendió la mano a Hermione, ella la tomó con gusto y se encaminaron a las escaleras.

- ¿Y qué es taaaaan importante?

- Pues… ayer se me olvido decirte algo - dijo sin un solo dejo de nerviosismo, lo cuál no era común en él.

- ¿Ah, si¿Qué? - preguntó, curiosa.

- Hermione Jane Granger- tomó su mano y Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Claro! Nunca bromearía con algo como esto - dijo seriamente.

- Pues… ¡claro! - se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, después se fundieron en un dulce y apasionado beso.

¡Paf!

La puerta se había cerrado, Ron y Hermione se separaron y, para sorpresa de ambos, en la puerta estaba… ¿Ron?

- ¿Ron? - por primera vez en su vida Hermione no entendía nada.

- ¿Hermione¿Qué hac…? - pero en ese momento se percató de que en el dormitorio había otro como él - ¿Tú quién eres? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo soy Ron.

- Si, claro y yo me chupo el dedo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Ron en tono agresivo.

- ¿A ti que te pasa? - parecía que iba a empezar una pelea entre Ron's.

- ¡Alto! - chilló Hermione - ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pero ninguno le contestó – Haber – suspiró - ¿quién era el que estaba conmigo? - Ron dio un paso hacia delante - Bien, Ron, ven aquí, conmigo - dicho y echo, Ron fue junto a Hermione - Ahora ¿tú quien eres?

- ¡Ya te dije que soy Ron!

- ¡No¡Él es Ron! - señaló al Ron que tenia a un lado.

- ¡No! - susurró él - ¡estoy seguro de que es un impostor¡Yo soy el que no te hablo durante casi tres meses! - Hermione se puso seria y bajo la vista.

- ¿Cómo se quien es Ron? - preguntó, aún viendo hacia el suelo.

- Pues, supongo que haciéndonos preguntas.

- Haber ¡alto! - gritó el Ron que estaba al lado de Hermione - Herm, por favor, soy yo, Ron, tú novio.

- ¿Tu novio? - el Ron que estaba cerca de la puerta frunció aún más el ceño.

- Si… bien, les haré preguntas - se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó - ¿Porqué Ron me dejo de hablar hace casi tres meses? - dijo con tristeza.

- Por que te vi besándote con Draco.

- ¿Draco? Ron jamás le dice Draco a Malfoy.

- Eh… eh…

- Ron original 1, Ron impostor 0 - dijo el Ron que estaba cerca de la puerta e hizo una señal de triunfo con las manos.

- Todavía no decido - dijo Hermione con el ceño levemente fruncido. Se quedó pensando un poco y luego continuó - ¿qué pieza utilizó Ron en el juego de ajedrez que tuvimos que cruzar en primer año?

- Sencillo, caballo - Hermione asintió y el Ron que contesto volvió a hacer un movimiento de triunfo, pero esta vez Hermione sonrió.

- Bien, esta va a ser la última pregunta, después… ya veremo s- se quedó pensativa nuevamente y luego continuó - ¿Porqué nos peleamos Ron y yo en cuarto año, después del baile de navidad?

- Eh… - comenzó el Ron que estaba al lado de Hermione - por que no aceptaste ir conmigo al baile.

- ¡Iiiiiihhhh! - el Ron de la puerta hizo un sonido como de alarma y luego dijo - por que estabas fraternizando con el enemigo al salir con ese Krum – frunció, si es que era posible, más el ceño y soltó un bufido.

- ¡Tú eres el Ron falso! - Hermione señaló al Ron qué tenia al lado - ¡¿Quién eres?!

- Bien - dijo con frialdad Ron, tomó su varita, se apuntó con ella y murmuró algo, de repente empezó a salir un resplandor del cuerpo de Ron y… se convirtió en Malfoy.

- ¡¡Malfoy!! - chilló Hermione y se llevó las manos a la boca - Pero entonces… te… te… ¡¡te besé!! - hizo una mueca de asco.

- Si, mi hermosa Grange r- y sonrió con maldad - ahora eres mi novia.

- ¡No!

Demasiado tarde, al oír esas palabras, Ron había salido de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a una Hermione triste, enojada, confundida, desesperada, desilusionada y muchas cosas más y a un sonriente Draco.

- ¡¿Porqué?! - chilló Hermione, con ganas de matar al rubio.

- Ya te lo había dicho, lindura…

- ¡¡NO ME LLAMES LINDURA!!

Pero Malfoy sonrió aún más, le encantaba verla enojada, y luego prosiguió.

- Me gustas.

- Pero… pero… ¡¡no lo entiendo!! - Hermione necesitaba una explicación, urgente - ¿Cómo te puedo gustar¿Cómo te transformaste en Ron¿Por qué eres tan despreciable?

- No lo sé, yo también me lo pregunto; llevo meses estudiando y eh podido convertirme en metamorfomago; y no lo soy, sólo que tú no me aguantas - contaba con los dedos, recordando las preguntas.

- ¿Metamorfomago?

- Sí, es cuándo…

- ¡Sé lo que es! - se quedó pensando un momento - "Eso no importa ahora, Ron me odia" - ¡por tu culpa Ron me odia¡Merlín¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Eres demasiado diferente a Ron ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

- Soy un buen actor - dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¡NO¡NO LO ERES! - y salió corriendo de la habitación, tenía que encontrar a Harry y pedirle el mapa del Merodeador… -"La sala común" - pensó de repente - ¡ahora sabe donde esta la sala común de Gryffindor!- susurró, aunque eso no tenía mucha importancia en ese momento.

* * *

Hola! (: aquí esta el siguiente cap n-n ojalá les guste...hoy no fui a la escuela y como me quedé sola, pues pude subir este cap ;) hahaha...y bueno voy a responder los reviews anonimos y si tengo tiempo respondere los demas :$

tati: tranquila! xD aquí esta el cap y espero que te guste!

trataré de subir el siguiente cap lo mas pronto que pueda...pero tambien espero tener suficientes reviews! (:

REVIEWS!

./ BlueBerry •


	6. Volviendo a la rutina

Capitulo 6: Volviendo a la rutina 

- Hola - dijo Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Buenos días - dijo Harry mientras le daba un codazo a Ron para que saludase, pero hizo caso omiso al codazo.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? - propuso Harry.

- No tengo hambre.

- Vamos Hermione, tienes que comer, ya llevas una semana así, ahora estas peor que antes de… de lo que paso.

Y era verdad, había pasado una semana desde que Hermione descubrió que Malfoy era metamorfomago y ahora comía menos que antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Hermione, come, por favor!

- Ya te dije que no tengo apetito, deja de insistir, Ginny.

- ¡Esto es tú culpa! - se levantó enojada, apuntando a Ron acusadoramente.

- No es cierto - dijo Ron molesto.

- ¡Claro que sí¡Si no fuera por tu maldito orgullo!

- Ginny, por favor, te están viendo - efectivamente, todos estaban viendo a la menor de los Weasley.

- Sólo porque me lo pides tú, Herm - se sentó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

Ron tenía a Hermione sentada enfrente de él, pero también se veía la mesa de Slytherin y cuándo levantó la vista se dio cuenta que Malfoy se estaba comiendo a Hermione con la mirada.

- Listo, ya comí.

- Hermione ¿crees que darle una mordida al pan tostado es comer?

- Pero ya llene y… tengo que… nada, me voy - se levantó de la mesa y un minuto más tarde Malfoy también. Diez minutos después, llegó McGonagall a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Potter, Weasley, acompáñenme a buscar a Granger.

- Si, profesora - los dos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron junto a la profesora McGonagall del Gran Comedor. Iban por un pasillo del cuál se podían apreciar los grandes y hermosos jardines de Hogwarts.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde pueda estar?

- Sí - contestó Harry - está debajo de aquél árbol - y señaló un árbol que estaba cerca del lago.

- Vamos - indicó la profesora.

- Granger - dijo la maestra cuando llegaron. Sorprendentemente, Hermione no estaba leyendo ningún libro, sólo miraba el lago.

- ¿Si? - dejo de ver el lago y levantó la cabeza.

- Ustedes tres y Malfoy se fueron el sábado sin terminar su castigo, así que se quedarán este sábado y aparte me traerán una tarea extra.

- ¿Los cuatro?

- Sí, el sábado, a la misma hora que ya les había dicho, en la biblioteca. Mañana les diré su trabajo extra ¡Puntuales!

- Si, profesora - contestaron los tres al unísono.

- Hola, Herm.

- ¡Lárgate, Malfoy¡Y ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre!

- ¿Por qué? Así te llamas ¿o no?

- Ya la oíste ¡largo!

- ¿O qué, Potter? - Harry ya iba a sacar su varita…

- No, Harry.

- Gracias por defenderme, lindura.

- ¡Tú, callate! No lo hago por ti, si no por él.

- Claro - dijo con ironía y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¡Qué te vayas!

- Si, ya me voy. Nos vemos el sábado, Herm.

- ¡Arrggg…! - Hermione se levantó e iba a sacar su varita.

- ¡Hey! Tranquila - actuó Harry.

- ¡Suéltame¡Lo voy a matar!

- Deja de actuar - por fin, Ron había hablado.

- ¿Actuar?

- Si, es obvio que tú y tu noviecito planearon todo esto para que te perdone, no me sorprendería que Harry también participe en esto - le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza al moreno.

- Ron¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

- Porque…

- Es la segunda vez que desconfías de mí ¿recuerdas el Torneo de los tres Magos?

- Si - bajó la mirada - perdón, sólo eres una víctima más de ella.

- ¡Hey! Tampoco tienes porque desconfiar de Hermione - pero Ron ya se había ido. Hermione empezó a sollozar - tranquila… todo se arreglará - la consoló, Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Toda la semana, Ron le estuvo haciendo el vacío a Hermione. Ella ya no intento explicarle nada porque sabía que no la escucharía y también por lo que le dijo Ginny: "No tienes porque andarle rogando al idiota de Ron". Y llegó el sábado, o sea, otro día con Malfoy.

- Espero que hoy si se dignen a terminar su castigo. Al parecer, los grupos pasado no tuvieron mucho éxito, así que ahora serán Malfoy y Potter a la izquierda y Weasley y Granger a la derecha - al oír eso a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero intentó disimularlo.

- Tú limpias ese lado y yo este.

- Bien - pasaron unos minutos en silencio – Ron - dijo mientras limpiaba un librero, pero no obtuvo respuesta – mira - y tiró la franela al suelo, descargando un poco de su furia - no te voy a rogar y si no me quieres volver a hablar en tu vida, esta bien - Ron sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho - sólo quiero que, por lo menos, quede aclarado todo, así que cállate y escucha - y así, comenzó su relato - primero te explicare lo que pasó aquí, en la biblioteca. Estábamos limpiando y Malfoy me empezó a molestar o como él diría, "a sacar platica", yo le decía, sin parar, que guardara silencio, pero no hacía caso - Ron seguía sin mirarla, estaba muy ocupado limpiando, pero si la escuchaba - le dije que, bueno, si hubiera sido por nosotros, no hubiéramos ido y el me dijo que él tampoco y que tenía una cita y bla bla bla - hizo unos movimientos con las manos - empezó a decir cosas cómo ¿celosa? E idioteces por el estilo y por supuesto que yo no voy a estar celosa de él¡nunca! Pero se fue acercando hacia mi y bueno… ya sabes… me beso y tu llegaste - bajó la mirada - no se cómo expresarte todo el asco que sentí en ese momento, intente soltarme pero no pude, porque me tomó por las muñecas.

- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? - dijo Ron, aún limpiando.

- No tienes que creerme - la verdad era que Hermione no tenía muchas esperanzas.

- Entonces… ¿Malfoy te obligo a besarlo? - se volteó para verla.

- Si - se limpió la boca con la manga.

Ron lanzó el trapo al suelo y, furioso, salió hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy con Harry. Llegó y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy, Hermione ahogó un grito y Harry fue a agarrar a Ron.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Weasley? - se limpió la sangre que le salía del labio.

- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Hermione!

Malfoy sonrió, se acercó a Hermione y le plantó un beso en la boca, nuevamente, Hermione no pudo hacer nada porque la tomó de las muñecas. Ron y Harry vieron como Malfoy pasaba, lentamente, su lengua por los labios de Hermione. Harry vio cómo Ron se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y decidió soltarlo.

- ¡Las vas a pagar! - gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra Malfoy.

- ¡Ron! - Hermione sacó su varita - ¡Wingardum Leviosa! - Ron empezó a flotar.

- Hermione… gracias- dijo con esfuerzo, Malfoy.

- Lo hice por él, no quiero que se meta en problemas por un idiota como tú… ¡guiuuuu! Me tengo que ir a lavar la boca - hizo un gesto de asco y bajó a Ron.

Antes de irse, le hizo a Malfoy un hechizo para que se le hinchara la cara, por si por casualidad comentaba el pequeño incidente que había ocurrido.

Ron y Harry terminaron de limpiar la biblioteca, porque Malfoy no podía moverse debido al dolor. Después fueron a cenar.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - Hermione había llegado con diez minutos de retraso a la cena.

- Lavándome la boca ¿dónde más? - dijo como si nada, mientras se servía puré.

Harry y Ron estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Shh! - aunque no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

* * *

¡LO SIENTO! En serio, no saben cuaaaaaanto lo siento TT, pero miren lo que pasé...una tragedia :P

1. me castigaron  
2. la compu se descompuso  
3. empezé examenes y tengo MIL MILLONES de trabajos que hacer

Y ahorita, de pura chiripa, logre que la compu no se trabara y me mande mis fis de : Ron vs. Draco y Accidentally in Love a la compu nueva, donde no tengo nada ¬¬... sufrí y me enoje al no poder subirles el cap, así que ojalá les guste ¬¬...

El lunes sigo presentando uu, pero hay algo bueno :D, el viernes ya salgo de vacas! O sea que tengo solo una semana exsacta de clases, y YA! (hoy es viernes 8)

En fin, GRACIAS por sus revies! (: ahorita veo si se los puedo responder, neta...porque, talvez, voy a ver hrek Tercero xD hahahaha...

Before ./ BlueBerry , now ChocoBanana ;)


	7. Harry y Ginny, cupidos

Capitulo 7: Harry y Ginny, cupidos 

Su plan funcionó, había pasado una semana y Malfoy no había dicho nada sobre que Ron lo había golpeado. Pero como le preguntaban constantemente que le había pasado, dijo que, jugando quidditch, se cayó de la escoba.

- ¡Volvió a reunirse el trío maravilla! - decía Ginny riendo.

- Ja-ja-ja.

- Por favor, Ron. No seas amargado.

- No lo soy, Hermione - dijo en su defensa.

- Si tu lo dices - giró lo ojos.

- Harry ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro, Ginny. Ahora volvemos - se excusó. Ron y Hermione asintieron.

- Tenemos que hacer que aquellos cabezones se digan lo que sienten - susurraba Ginny mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

Harry asintió. Hicieron su plan, que se llevaría acabo al día siguiente, que sería domingo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, por eso del mediodía, Harry le dijo a Ron que tenía que hablar con él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues, quería hablar contigo sobre Hermione.

- ¿Sobre Hermione?

- Eso dije; sobre Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué sobre Hermione?

- ¿No crees que es hora de decirle tus sentimientos?

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- A que tienes que arriesgarte si en verdad la quieres… ¿la quieres?

- Si.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Mucho… en verdad yo diría… que la amo.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Pero que pasará si no me quiere? Nuestra amistad se perderá.

- ¿Y que pasará si sí te quiere?

Ron no dijo nada.

- Ron… ya te lo dije, si en verdad la quieres tienes que arriesgarte, si no, podrías perderla para siempre.

- ¿Y cómo se lo digo? - parecía que Harry lo estaba logrando.

- Pues… - se quedó pensando un poco - ¿que tal si llegas a "pedirle un consejo"? - dijo, usando los dedos.

- Sería como… preguntarle, no sé, cualquier cosa, como, cómo le puedo decir mis sentimientos a alguien - Harry asintió efusivamente - y después, en el momento indicado, se lo hago saber - su amigo volvió a asentir con muchísima efusividad y una gran sonrisa. Ron se quedó pensativo y después agregó - no puedo hacerlo, lo haría si supiera si me quiere.

- ¡Atrevete¡Sé que todo saldrá bien! - lo animó Harry.

Ron dudó un poco.

- ¡Tienes razón!

¡Crac!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras, en el cuarto de chicas…

- ¡Hermione! - Ginny miraba con severidad a su amiga - ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre el bobo de mi hermano.

-¿El bobo de tu hermano?

- Sobre eso.

- ¿Sobre qué? - repitió Hermione, contrariada.

- ¡El bobo de mi hermano!

- ¡Por Merlín¡Habla con claridad!

Ginny lanzó un bufido.

- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi hermanooooooo! - Ginny había tomado a Hermione por los hombros y la zarandeaba.

- Ah, eso - dijo soltándose - ¿Qué tiene? - Hermione fingía ser muy madura al hablar "del tema", cómo ella le decía.

- Quiero que le muestres a Ron la maravillosa persona que eres - comenzó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar "del tema"?

- Hermione… - suplicó Ginny.

- Bien, me callo.

- Bien, como decía¡quiero que conquistes a Weasley! - dijo cómo si estuvieran en una escuela militarizada.

- ¿Y cómo haré eso, sargento? - Hermione se puso toda derecha y tomó una expresión seria, haciendo que Ginny riera.

- Pues - rió un poco más, ella había tenido varios novios, así que era experta en el asunto - coqueteándole.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si - contestó ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Oh no, Ginny. Yo no soy así.

- Bien. Jamás lo conquistaras y se ira con alguien como… Lavander - dijo con malicia.

- ¿Lavander? - Ginny asintió - ¡No¡Eso no!

- Entonces hazlo.

- Es que…

- Como quieras… ¡Hola, Lavander! - Lavander iba entrando a la habitación en ese momento (**N/A: **que oportuna).

Hermione se puso roja y miró a Lavander con un odio que…

- ¿Hermione? - Ginny se asustó un poco al ver a su amiga en ese estado - ¿Hermy?

- ¿Sabes qué, Ginny? - ella negó - Lo haré. Conquistare a Ron - volteó y fulmino a Lavander con la mirada - y no dejare que alguien como… esa me lo quite.

- "Que bueno que Lavander no la ah escuchado" - pensó Ginny mientras suspiraba de alivio - ¡Genial! Esa es mi mejor amiga. Tengo que ir a hablar con Harry un momento, no tardo¿sale?

-Sale.

-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Crac! Ginny abrió la puerta y alcanzó a escuchar que Ron decía: "Tienes razón".

* * *

Mmm...no me tarde mucho, o si? xD...segun yo, fueron unas cuantas semanas; aparte, solo hubo 6 reviews :(...cada cap se fueron haciendo menos y menos reviews, y eso es triste...pero igual muchisimas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo:D

Les había dicho que eran 7 capitulos nadamas, verdad?...hahah pues son 8!!...ya no me acordaba xD...hahaha woops! 'n.n  
Ojalá les guste el fic y ya que ahora estoy de vacas, voy a responder los reviews (:

REVIEWS, POR FA!! (:

ChocoBanana


	8. Terminó la pelea

**Nota:** En este fic pongo una canción, por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen el cap. _Te quiero tanto, tanto_ de _La Onda Vaselina_.

Capitulo 8: Terminó la pelea 

- Harry, ven un momento. Por favor.

- Sí. Ron, Ginny y yo tenemos que hablar de… algo. No tardo.

- Bien.

Salieron del cuarto y para su desgracia, Hermione también.

- ¡Hermione! Te dije que me esperaras… ¿te pasa algo?

- Si, digo, no. Bueno… es que… ya sabes, voy a hablar con Ron.

- ¡NO! - gritaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es que… está ocupado, pero cuando termine yo le digo que quieres hablar con él¿sale? - le dijo Harry a su amiga.

- Sale - bajo un poco la vista - me avisas a mi también¿eh?

- Claro - Hermione subió a su dormitorio.

- Bien hagamos que bajen a las… - se quedó pensando un momento.

- 11:00 p.m. - terminó Ginny - nadie estará despierto a esa hora.

- Vamos a decirles, entonces.

Cada uno fue directo a su habitación, no sin antes darse un beso de "despedida".

- ¡Harry, que bueno que regresas¡Ya me decidí!

- ¡Qué bien!

- Iré a verla ahora.

- ¡No! - Ron no tuvo que decir nada, su cara le decía, más bien le preguntaba todo a Harry - Ella está… está ocupada en la biblioteca.

- Ah¿y cómo a qué hora vuelve, sabes?

- Pues… - se quedó pensativo, para hacerlo más creíble - creo que como a las 11:00, ya sabes como es.

- Si - y puso un sonrisa tonta.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Ya regresó Ron? - Hermione había saltado de la cama al ver que Ginny entraba.

- No. Vamos ¡tranquilízate!

- ¡Claro, como tú ya estas con Harry! - dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama.

- ¡Hey! Yo sé que no es fácil, pero tú siempre has sido la más… tranquila, calmada y pacífica de todos.

- ¿Se supone que son cumplidos? - Ginny no pudo evitar reír. Hermione suspiró - Sabes bien que no. A veces pierdo el control.

- Tú misma lo acabas de decir ¡AVECES!

- Bien - se recostó y se puso a leer.

Cuándo faltaban 5 minutos para las 11:00, la sala común estaba vacía. Ginny le había dicho a Hermione que se arreglara para impresionar a Ron. Lo mismo le había dicho Harry a Ron… más específicamente: "- Para que caiga rendida".

Eran las 11:00 y Ron acababa de bajar. Traía puestos unos jeans desgastados y rotos, una playera de manga corta, entre colores guinda y rojo, hacía resaltar muy bien su cabello y un par de tenis negros con blanco.

Cuando Ron llevaba 10 minutos esperando, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de chicas y salió Hermione. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de lado, se había puesto un top negro, muy seductor, una mini-falda de mezclilla y unas botas negras.

- Her- Hermione - balbuceó Ron, casi se le caía la baba.

- Ro- Ron - lo imitó ella, divertida.

- ¿Fuiste así a la biblioteca? - dijo frunciendo las cejas.

- ¿Qué¿A la biblioteca? No¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que… no importa - se detuvo un momento y la contempló - ¿te pasa algo? - al parecer Ron notó su estremecimiento.

- No… nada, estoy perfectamente - dijo forzando una sonrisa. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía seguir su plan.

- Oye - dijeron a la vez.

- ¡Oh! - rió un poco - perdón¿qué decías?

- Ja,ja,ja… nada, di tú.

- Bien - Ron dio un largo suspiro - como siempre has sido una buena consejera, quería pedirte, precisamente eso, un consejo.

- ¿Consejo¿De qué tipo? - su voz empezó a temblar un poco.

- Sobre… amor - dijo sonrojándose.

- ¿Ah, si? - dijo Hermione recuperándose y hablando seductoramente y dando un par de lentos pasos hacia Ron.

- S-si - dio unos cuántos pasos hacía atrás, como huyendo de Hermione, aunque no sabía por que lo hacia.

- Te escucho - dijo casi en un susurro.

- Bueno - tragó saliva - quería saber cómo decirle lo que siento a… una chica.

- Bueno, eso depende de que tipo de chica sea.

- Digamos que es… inteligente.

- Pues - dijo acercándose más, haciendo que Ron cayera en un sillón - talvez le gustaría que se lo dijeras de una forma inteligente y romántica, pero a la vez decidida y directa.

- Bueno sí, pero digamos que es inteligente, divertida y atrevida.

- Pues así¿sabes? A las mujeres nos gusta que los hombres sean atrevidos y, como ya te dije, directos.

- Entonces si llego y se lo dijo ¿está bien?

- ¡No! Tampoco es para que llegues y se lo digas así nada más.

- ¿Entonces?

Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas, luego suspiró y se sentó junto a Ron.

- Pues no sé, talvez si llegas y empiezas a sacarle platica y "por casualidad" llegas al tema del amor o algo relacionado y - se acercó a Ron - poco a poco la vas… acorralando, podrías darle un beso y si te corresponde, pues - pasó sus labios rozando los de Ron para llegar a su oído y le susurró - puedes decirle, pero si no, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo - alejó su boca del oído de Ron y se puso frente a él, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Siento que no eres tú - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - trató de seguir usando su voz sexy, aunque se puso un poco nerviosa por esa pregunta.

- Por esto que haces.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Coquetearme - Hermione quedó perpleja. Pensó que su plan no había funcionado, pero… - Me gusta.

Ron se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella la tomó tímidamente y se puso de pie. Se miraron unos minutos que para ambos se hicieron eternos.

_Si, talvez, pudieras comprender  
Que no sé como expresarme bien  
Si, talvez, pudiera hacerte ver  
Que no hay otra mujer mejor que tu para mí... _

- Se que no eh sido muy valiente.

- ¡Si lo has sido! - le contestó Hermione - siempre me defendías de Malfoy o de cualquiera que se metiera conmigo… es decir, todavía lo haces.

- Hermione…

- ¿Si?

- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué es? - Hermione sentía una sensación que la embargaba.

- Yo… es que… - se quedó un momento en silencio y luego suspiró - no puedo.

_Si, talvez, me harías muy feliz  
Si, talvez, me lo podrías decir  
Si, talvez, detalle a detalle  
Podrías conquistarme sería tuya… _

- ¿Qué? - Hermione lo siguió mirando a los ojos, pero el esquivaba su mirada; ella siguió mirándolo y se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas - Dime… ¡Vamos! - chilló desesperada.

- No - negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No? - Ron no tenia la fuerza para mirarla a la cara y solo negó nuevamente – Yo… te ayudaré - dijo con la voz un poco quebrada por el llanto; lo tomó de la cabeza y le plantó un beso que poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado.

Cuándo se separaron Ron no sabía que decir, sentía una felicidad que no podía expresar y solo dijo lo que ella quería escuchar.

- Me gustas, Hermione Jane Granger.

- Tú a mí - se acercó a Ron nuevamente, pero esta vez más lentamente y él la tomó por la cintura y le dio un largo beso.

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
Cada día un poco más… ah, ah  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
Para mí no hay nadie igual  
No lo hay… _

- Que suerte tuvo Lavander - dijo con envidia Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

- Por todos los besos que le diste - lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Ah, si? - dijo Ron arqueando una ceja - bueno pues ella te va a tener envidia a ti.

- ¿Enserio? - puso una expresión de sorpresa, muy falsa a decir verdad.

- Si - la atajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, en un instante, sus lenguas se encontraron, saboreándose mutuamente. Poco a poco Ron fue bajando al cuello de Hermione mientras ella hacía unos ruiditos muy extraños.

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor  
Que ya no puedo más…  
Ya no puedo más… _

Lentamente se fueron recostando en el sillón donde momentos antes habían estado sentados, ahora Ron, además de besar el cuello de Hermione, le acariciaba el pelo. Ella soltaba pequeños… ¿gemidos? La verdad no podía saberse, porque también podían ser risas.

- Ron - dijo con esfuerzo.

- Mmm…

- Je,je, me haces consquillas.

- ¿Qué? - dijo separándose del cuello de Hermione.

- ¡Que me haces cosquillas! – dijo entre risitas.

_Pues, talvez, el mundo aprenderá  
Con nuestro amor, lo bello que es amar  
Y, talvez, lo vuelva a repetir  
Pareja por pareja, el mundo entero al fin _

- Lo siento… es que, bueno… tu cuello siempre me ah parecido muy tentador - dijo levantándose un poco y sonrojándose levemente. Hermione suspiró.

- Claro – dijo un poco seria - … bueno yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, pero no solo así… bueno tu me entiendes¿no? Quiero estar contigo de una manera… ¿Cómo decirlo?... que nos conectemos… como mágica - Ron la contempló y luego sonrió - Además… bueno, es decir, ni siquiera somos novios.

Ron puso cara de no entender ¿Que no eran novios¿Lo que acababa de ocurrir no contaba como una pregunta y una afirmación?

- Bien, pero por lo menos quedémonos¿si? - dijo pestañeando mucho, lo cual hizo que Hermione riera.

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
Cada día un poco más  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
Para mí no hay nadie igual  
No lo hay…_

- Claro - dijo sonriendo, aunque con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide - se levantó y se hincó frente a Hermione, que seguía acostada en el sillón – ¿Señorita Granger, quiere ser mi novia? Es que… la amo.

Ella no dijo nada. Ron se extrañó mucho más de lo que estaba hace un momento.

-¡Claro que quiero! - dijo riendo y aventándose sobre Ron.

- ¿Enserio? - dijo jadeante por tener a su nueva novia encima de él.

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor  
Que ya no puedo más  
Ya no puedo más...  
Ya no puedo más...  
Ya no puedo más_

- Claro, tontito - y le dio un corto beso.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Ron y él también le dio un corto beso… bueno, ustedes saben que significa un "corto beso" para Ron¿cierto?

**FIN…? **

* * *

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Me siento tan feliz :)... todavia estoy de vacaciones, me queda un poco menos de un mes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer: leer, escribir, hacer etiquetas, forrar libros y libretas, terminar de comprar material, ordenar mi cuarto porque es un asco (xD), entre otras cosas. ¡Gracias! a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, ústedes son los que hacen que me den ganas de seguir con esto, aunque cheque los _Hits_ y tuve 178 en el capitulo pasado, y reviews solo tuve 9, o leyeron muchas veces el capitulo, o no se que paso... no importa. Este fic ya ha llegado a su fin... espero que les haya gustado, tomen en cuenta que fue el primero que escribí y me gustó como quedó; eso quiere decir que el final ya lleva varios meses escrito, aunque ahorita, antes de subirlo, lo leí y le hice solo unos pequeños cambios. Diganme si el final les gusto, lo odiaron, lo aborrecen, si les hubiera gustado más largo, más corto, CUALQUIER COSA, diganla :). Ayer fue cuando pensé en subirles el cap, y se me ocurrió que, si el final no los convence, pues _podría_ hacer un epílogo... pero sólo lo haría si la mayoría quiere (de hecho por eso al final dice: FIN...?... por si quieren un epílogo). Creo que no tengo nada más que comentar... sólo que les quiero agradecer inmensamente por todos los reviews que tuve a lo largo del fic, en serio, yo jamás pense que lograría más de 10 reviews y en este momento llevo 65 (y 3569 hits)... gracias, gracias, GRACIAS :D hahaha... bueno, ahora sí, creo que ya no tengo nada que comentar. Y bueno, no crean que se van a librar de mí tan fácilmente, pronto regresaré con otro capitulo de **Accidentally in Love** y bueno, me gustaría que leyeran los dos one-shoots que tengo publicados (uno es songfic, pero equis), de antemano, gracias ;) hahaha... Cuidence mucho y piensen lo del epílogo.

Les responderé los reviews aquí, si no les molesta xD.

Cagalli Zala Athha: Que bueno que te pareció graciosa la histyoria, a mi me encanta hacer reir a las personas, pero siento que no puedo lograr hacerlas reir mediante mis fics :S. Sí, los que me siguen dejando reviews, son los lestores valiosos :). Ojalá y no te enojes si es que me tardé mucho en subir este cap U.U y te juro que si me voy a pasar a leer alguna de tus historias, tú tranquila ;).

Pekenita: Espero no haberme tardado mucho :)... espero que te guste.

aYdE mDrJgI: Ojalá no te hayas desesperado si es que tardé mucho en subir este cap xD... gracias por dejarme reviews :).

Jacky: Aww... que linda tú :) me encantó eso que dijiste de que te pasabas todos los días para ver si ya había subido el cap, que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic n.n y ojalá no te desepcione con este final.

simplexgirl: Que bueno que te guste la historia y bueno, como pediste, aquí esta el siguiente cap :).

tati: Gracias por decirme que escribo bien n.n hihihihi... y espeor no decepcionarte con el final, gracias por dejarme review.

im-your-nightmare: _Ron&Hermione_ tambiñen son unas de mis parejas favoritas :)... pro nadie supera a _James&Lily_, a ellos los tengo en un pedestal :P hahaha... espero que te guste el cap n.n

bonny: Aww... gracias, me encanta saber que a alguien le guste tanto mi fic que lo haya leido en un solo rato y sin despegarse de la compu! xD... me haces muy feliz :). Te diré que no te pude contestar en tu flog porque en el review no salió el link de tu flog :S... y no sé porque, peor aquí te respondo... gosa del cap! xD

Alejandra: Aquí esta el cap, leelo y me dices si te gusta:D

Para seguir con la tradición... ¡REVIEWS!

ChocoBanana... yuum :P


End file.
